dari proyek turun ke hati
by pindanglicious
Summary: [dialog bahasa daerah 2015] buat sarada, inojin adalah doujinka dan fanartist favoritnya. tapi buat inojin, sarada adalah eneng geulis pujaan hatinya. [sarada . inojin]


"Ini saya bayar tunai sekarang,"

Si gadis berambut kepang dengan kacamata marun itu memberikan segepok uang pecahan lima ribuan pada seorang lelaki pirang yang sebaya dengannya. Nilai satuan boleh _gocengan_, tapi kalau digabungkan dengan slogan bhineka tunggal ika jumlahnya bisa bertransformasi menjadi enam lembar uang seratus ribuan. Wajah skeptis dan dingin sang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan berubah menjadi sedikit sumrigah—walau kelihatan sangat samar di mata penerima lembaran-lembaran pembayaran sah tadi.

Tersenyum kecil, remaja pirang berkuncir rendah di hadapannya tersebut menyerahkan kantung kresek hitam yang terikat rapi pada si pemudi. "Nggak usah bicara baku dan sesuai standar EYD begitu, Sar. Asaan kita udah kenal dari orok da," _cenah mah_. "Betewe semoga suka ya. Hatur nuhun dan punten kalau prosesnya lama," lanjutnya seraya memasukkan harta duniawinya ke dalam saku celana.

"Hn …"

Perempuan berkacamata itu kemudian mengangguk pelan setelah menerima _barang pesanan_, lalu berbalik badan, dan meninggalkan pemuda pirang tadi dengan kesendirian, di bawah sebatang pohon rambutan yang belum mekar buahnya. Ah tak apalah, yang penting pulang nanti sakunya gendut terisi uang. Tak perlu menadahkan tangan pada papanya yang juga sedang krisis moneter.

"Untung ada Sarada-kun yang bikin pintu rezekiku dibukakan," mulutnya bersyukur dan mengucap hamdalah lengkap dengan elusan dada setelah Tuhan memberikan limpahan nikmat.

.

.

Namanya Yamanaka Inojin dan profesinya (yang ditekuni diam-diam) adalah _doujinka _langganan—sekaligus pemasok 'asupan' bagi seorang Uchiha Sarada.

* * *

**.**

**dari proyek turun ke hati**

**disclaimer****  
****naruto © kishimoto masashi****  
****fanfiction &amp; fanart © pindanglicious**

**saya ****tidak**** mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**

**warning: au / sunda / kasar dikit / (semoga tidak) ooc / plotless / absurd / random**

**sum: **_[dialog bahasa daerah 2015] buat sarada, inojin adalah doujinka dan fanartist favoritnya. tapi buat inojin, sarada adalah eneng geulis pujaan hatinya. sarada . inojin_

tolong jangan dibawa serius, ini fiksi genre humor (walau garing) /dipentung

don't like don't read, gak maksa :)

**.**

* * *

[Dua triwulan yang lalu]

Suatu hari yang cerah Inojin baru pulang dari Cijeruk dan bertemu dengan Sarada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah tercinta. Bis ekonomi yang tadinya sesak dan panas itu kini menjadi sejuk karena sesuatu yang _hahaha—_kata orang mah namanya cinta monyet. Lelaki pirang keturunan Sunda blasteran Jepang dan Belanda itu mencoba menyapa si gadis kacamata dengan kuluman senyum gantengnya yang bertabur ceria.

Namanya Uchiha Sarada dan mereka (sebenarnya) sudah berteman sejak lama.

Ino—mamanya Inojin—dan Sakura—ibundanya Sarada—adalah sahabat karib sedari zaman paleolitikum. Makanya sejak dua windu lahir ke dunia, mereka sudah saling kenal. Dulu sering main petak umpet dan cing udag bersama, main bola bekel dan main cing baledog bersama. Tapi sekarang keduanya cuma bisa saling diam seolah tak pernah sama sekali bersua. Habis Sarada begitu sih. Semakin ke sini semakin dingin.

"Hei, Neng Sarada-kun nu geulis, nembe uih?(1)" tanyanya se-SKSD mungkin sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata. Si 'Neng geulis' yang tadi dipanggilnya kemudian beralih pandang dari buku bersampul hijau-oranye yang tengah dibacanya, pada sepasang mata _turquoise _si tunggal Yamanaka.

[Ekspektasi Inojin saat ini: "Eeh Inojin! Ti mana? Ieu nembe ti Cikidang meser tauco di pasar Bojong Meron! Kumaha ayeuna damang? Ih meni sono!(2)"]

"Hn."

Sarada merespons dengan kata _Hn _yang singkat, cair, dan datar. Lubuk hati Inojin yang terdalam membeku seketika. Serasa dilupakan oleh sahabat masa kecilnya sendiri, sakitnya tuh di sini. Dasar turunan Uchiha, sama saja seperti bapaknya yang ganteng-ganteng jutek. Tapi anehnya Inojin tetap ditikam panah asmara, kalau bertemu dengannya pasti ingin sekali modusin. Padahal dia tahu ujung-ujungnya pasti dijutekin. Mungkin Inojin yang sekarang adalah Inojin yang maso tiada dua.

Perempuan berkacamata merah marun ini memang bukan kembang desa yang didamba banyak pria. Cantik sih iya, tapi nyeremin juga iya. Tatapan mata jelaganya saja bisa membuat betis jadi cantik—karena cantik itu, kulit mulus bebas bulu. Iya, bulu betis bisa rontok oleh sorotan intimidasi Uchiha-nya. Bahkan ada desas-desus kalau Sarada jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding bapaknya. Padahal ibunya baik dan manis seperti malaikat. Tapi kenapa yang dua ini seperti malaikat zabaniyah yang siap menyiksa di depan gerbang jahanam? :'(

"Uyah mah tara tees ka luhur(3)," Inojin meringis tatkala hatinya terpecah belah oleh cambukan respon dingin dari sang pujaan.

Menoleh kembali pada sahabat pirangnya, lensa obsidian sang Uchiha yang tersemat di balik kacamata bingkai merah itu menatap intens. Inojin kalap karena sesungguhnya sorot mata itu adalah tatapan paling membunuh. Dulu waktu masih sama-sama bau kencur, matanya berbinar ceria. Sekarang boro-boro. Takutnya sih salah bicara, karena masalahnya pasti bakal gawat dan bisa dibawa ke ranah hukum. Nanti kalau bapaknya mengamuk, dia tidak bisa kawin dan membujang sampai jadi aki-aki bau tanah. Lalu hubungannya apa ya.

Aduh, membayangkannya saja sudah bikin bulu kuduk merinding dan seperti anu yang berdiri tegak. Anu di sini maksudnya prajurit, tentu saja.

Ya sudah, kalau memang waktunya, Inojin rela pergi ke sisi-Nya.

"Ti mana?(4)" si putri sulung Uchiha ini unjuk suara. Inojin sang pangeran dari negeri jelambar mengerjap kaget dan menjawab pujaan hatinya itu dengan kalimat terbata.

"O-oh … ti Cijeruk, Sar. Hehe …(5)"

"Oh."

Beginilah deritanya kalau sahabat jadi cinta.

Hatinya yang tadi remuk berkeping-keping kini kembali utuh oleh atensi yang diberikan seorang Uchiha Sarada. Walau ujung-ujungnya hanya mangap _oh _dan sebenarnya bikin agak sesak, tetap saja _kokoro _Inojin jadi cenat-cenut. Dia tahu kalau Sarada itu orangnya pelit bicara sekali. Tapi karena (mungkin) dia sedang hoki sebab membawa _lucky item _yang direkomendasikan oleh Oha Asa tadi pagi, dia jadi orang pertama (setelah sekian tahun lamanya) yang diajak bicara oleh si putri es, bukan yang mengajaknya bicara.

_Ya Tuhan kalau dia jodohku maka dekatkanlah aku padanya._

Rencananya sepulang ke rumah, Inojin bakal meneruskan proyek _manga_ original dan melanjutkan _doujinshi _Esia Powers Hetalia-nya untuk dijual di AFA Jatinangor 2015 nanti. Lalu setelahnya cetak _merchandise _dari fandom titan-titan perkasa ke Cimahi. Susah ya kalau jadi pebisnis muda. Padahal awalnya dari sekadar iseng pas lagi urgensi butuh uang di saat krusial. Tahu-tahu hobinya membawa barokah, mungkin karena Inojin rajin dhuha dan senantiasa tahajud, pintu rezekinya dibukakan lebar-lebar.

Loh kok bisa?

Jadi cerita singkatnya, Inojin menggeluti profesinya ini bermula ketika dia pulang dari Cibaduyut, sehabis _hang out _bersama Shikadai dan Boruto untuk membeli sepatu baru. Papanya sudah tidak lagi berada di Jonggol dan tatkala ia bertanya kenapa papa bilang perekonomian keluarga kecil mereka tengah dilanda angin muson. Beliau tidak lagi bekerja sebagai juragan rambutan dan durian, karena kemarin ada konflik sengketa tanah dengan seorang juragan serakah yang tidak diketahui namanya. Terpaksalah si papa berpindah ladang. Tadinya ingin banting setir jadi seniman saja, tapi apa daya uang tak sampai. Papa tak punya kanvas besar dan palet warna sebagai modal dasar. Yaudah :'(

Untunglah Boruto punya jaringan luas soal lapangan pekerjaan. Si kuning yang mengaku sebagai musuh bebuyutan Sarada ini memperkenalkan Inojin pada sebuah situs menggambar yang katanya eksis—tapi Inojin tak tahu lantaran tak pernah terjun ke dunia maya.

Sudah _join_, mulailah dia berjualan karya. Awalnya komisi kecil-kecilan, tapi ternyata Inojin sudah _beyond the expectation. _Dia jadi selebritis mendadak karena orang-orang menyukai _art style _dan keapikan karya-karyanya. Dalam waktu kurang dari setahun, nama _sutaJIN00 _melejit. Rekening bank-nya yang semula bikin sesak napas kini menggunungkan banyak angka. Tuh, 'kan. Berkat sifat tawakalnya selama ini.

"Sar eta nuju maca buku naon? Asa terang da(6),"

Inojin kembali membuka mulutnya karena sudah setengah jam kering disorot kecanggungan. Jari telunjuknya yang sepucat kulit sang papa menunjuk pada buku bersampul belakang oranye yang tengah dipegang oleh Sarada. Yang ditanya mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menyodorkannya.

"Ieu? _Doujinshi. _Kunaon emang?(7)"

"E-eh resep maca _doujinshi _oge?(8)"

"Hn."

Inojin menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Tapi sekali lagi, matanya memicing memerhatikan sampul buku soalnya itu teh asa-asa pernah liat. Dia baru tahu kalau Sarada senang membaca _doujinshi. _Dikiranya hanya buku sains dan ilmu pengetahuan umum yang dilahap gadis yang semester kemaren masuk ranking paralel di sekolahnya ini. Tahunya bisa menikmati hiburan duniawi juga.

Aduh Inojin jadi makin cinta.

_Neng kalau udah besar nanti jadi istriku yuk aku rela berganti marga jadi Uchiha._

"Sar eta teh meser ti mana?(9)" tanya sang pewaris Yamanaka lagi. Masih kepo dengan _cover doujinshi_-nya yang dirasa _familiar_, dia harus menggalinya sampai ketemu.

"Onlen." Jawab Sarada singkat. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamata _frame _merahnya yang merosot. Sahabat masa kecilnya itu mengerjap.

"Eta saha _doujinka_-na Sar? Naha asa-asa nya ningali _cover-_na teh?(10)"

"sutaJIN."

"…"

"…"

"… saha?(11)"

"sutaJIN."

"EHHHH?!"

.

Seketika Inojin merasa bahwa dunia ini sangat sempit.

* * *

[Caturwulan yang lalu]

Percakapan mereka sebelumnya berlanjut pada kericuhan internal di dalam bis ekonomi jurusan Bogor – Bandung tersebut.

"_Sar kamu teu terang aku teh salila ieu sutaJIN?(12)"_

"_Wah maenya.(13)"_

"… _Ieu tingali we sketsa proyek samimitina.(14)"_

"_E-eh?!"_

"_Sarada aku teu terang kamu resep anu homo-homo jiga kitu.(15)"_

"_C-cicing ih lain kitu!(16)"_

"_Tapi eta homo Sar.(17)"_

"…"

Ada dua konklusi yang membuat Inojin merasa terombang-ambing saat itu; Sarada seorang fujoshi dan Sarada adalah penggemar beratnya. Haruskah dia memanjatkan puji dan syukur ke hadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa?

Memang derajat ketidakpekaan Uchiha Sarada itu sudah melebihi bapaknya yang hobi mem-PHP-kan orang. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau selama ini Inojin sudah dewa sekali dalam bidang seni gambar dua dimensi, bahkan sudah jadi selebriti di dunia maya, padahal mereka itu sahabat sejak dalam buaian. Ya sudah, rasanya antara sedih bercampur senang diaduk menjadi varian rasa baru yang pernah ada. Manis-manis pahit seperti paria yang dicolek gula. Gak enak tapi manisnya kerasa. Cie.

Dia baru percaya dan termangap OOC saat melihat _live drawing_-nya Inojin dengan mata kepala sendiri. Dan _yeah_, Inojin itu memang _fanartist _sekaligus _doujinka _favoritnya yang memegang nama sutaJIN00 dengan gayanya yang khas. Kalau gengsinya tidak setinggi bintang kejora di angkasa raya, Sarada pasti sudah sujud di kakinya. Jadi, dia cuma bisa bilang begini dengan gaya _cool_-nya seperti biasa. "Jin lamun pesen ti ayeuna bisa teu? Hoyong _doujin _LeviEren.(18)"

Dan itu kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Uchiha Sarada kepada Yamanaka Inojin selama enam belas tahun mereka mengenal.

(Kali ini bagian Inojin yang ingin sujud.)

.

_Dear diary_

_Sarada-kun pesen doujin maho lagi. Aku gak tau harus senang atau sedih tapi aku dengan senang hati membuatnya demi menggapainya  
_

_Tapi ngeri deh dia jadi tahu aku ini doujinka yang demen bikin konten maho :'( harus gimana :'( kalau dia gak mau nikah sama aku gimana :'(_

.

Diam-diam Sai—papanya Inojin—yang tak sengaja mengintip buku curahan hati dan keluh kesah putra semata wayangnya itu menarik seulas senyum tipis. _Oh dia udah beger ayeuna mah(19)_. Begitu kata batinnya tatkala intuisi ayahnya berkata bahwa sang anak tengah dimabuk asmara. Menepuk kepala pirang Inojin dengan bangga, Papa Sai kemudian menyelimuti tubuh pria kecilnya yang terlelap di atas meja kerja.

_Nak papa bangga padamu tapi kenapa harus Sarada-kun yang kamu gebet_

(Balada Sai yang terlalu ngeri untuk besanan dengan Sasuke kalau kelak diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan.)

* * *

Kadang.

Kadang, sekali.

Kadang. **Kadang. **Inojin selalu merasa ada yang terbakar di lubuk kalbunya, kalau melihat pujaan hatinya berinteraksi dengan kawan karibnya sendiri. Iya, Sarada dan Boruto. Boruto sih bilangnya benci, tapi 'kan dia _tsun _dan Sarada diam-diam _kuudere_. Rasanya kayak permen nanodayo. Pahit asam asin pedas gak ada manisnya dan sungguh membuatnya ingin menangis meratapi nasib di bawah guyuran air hujan yang pH-nya di atas 5. Eh itu hujan asam. Ya sudah, paeh we atuh(20).

"_SIA BEDEGONG KEHED NINCAK SUKU AING!(21)"_

"_Gandeng siah belegug aing teu dihaja ai sia.(22)"_

"_KEHED SIA KEHED SAR NYERI SIA TEH!(23)"_

"_Cih. Lain urusan aing.(24)"_

"_KEHED IEU SI TEME!(25)"_

"_GANDENG SIA DOBE!(26)"_

Karena kalau sudah adu mulut dengan Boruto, Sarada akan mengeluarkan kata-kata indahnya. _Kenapa bukan aku saja hiqz. _Inojin meraung maso dalam batinnya.

Sebenarnya tidak heran melihat mereka bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing dan dua ikan cupang yang saling beradu. Kadang melihatnya sudah seperti acara sabung ayam. Dari dulu mereka selalu seperti itu. Entah apa yang membuat Boruto tak punya malu menantang tawuran pada seorang perempuan, atau karena garis takdir mereka yang seperti itu. Inojin tidak tahu.

Kedua bapak mereka pun begitu, sama saja. Tapi 'kan wajar, dua-duanya homo sapiens ber-_gender _jantan; bisa main pukul-pukulan, tampar-tamparan, tending-tendangan, atau sodok-sodokan—maksudnya menyodok lubang galian di sawah untuk mendapatkan belut sebanyak-banyaknya. Itu namanya persaingan sodok-sodokan, betewe.

Relasi duo Uchiha-Uzumaki ini membuat si Yamanaka parno lantaran Mama Ino pernah bilang kalau benci itu sangat dekat dengan cinta. Dia takut mereka berdua malah jatuh cinta nantinya aduh kenapa bukan dia saja yang dibenci Sarada uhuhu dasar maso. Inojin memang maso.

"Kanggo Sarada anu dipikabogoh ku abdi(27),"

Cengar-cengir sendiri, remaja pertengahan yang berusia enam belas tahun itu menggosok-gosok ujung penghapusnya, untuk merapikan sketsa kasar pensil mekaniknya di atas kertas A5. _Lineart _gambarnya sudah beres, tinggal diarsir dan diberi sedikit polesan warna. Maka karya dewanya yang fantastis ini akan diberikan dengan cuma-cuma untuk sang pujaan hati seorang.

Yang selesai digambarnya dalam format _clean sketch _adalah Midorima Tsuntarou yang eksis di _fandom _kesayangannya dan juga kesayangan Sarada. Inojin tahu kalau Sarada ngebias parah dengan karakter dua dimensi yang _tsundere_-nya minta ampun tapi gantengnya kebangetan ini. Ah Midorima selalu saja membuatnya ingin asdfghjkl.

Setahun belakangan ini dia sudah tahu siapa saja karakter fiksional favorit Sarada lengkap dengan otepe-otepenya sampai yang paling _crack_. Karena untuk Sarada, apa sih yang tidak akan dia cari hwhwhw. Lagian Sarada itu pelanggan spesialnya. Setiap dia _publish doujin_ baru, Sarada yang bakal jadi orang pertama yang membelinya. Setiap cetak _merchandise _ini-itu, Sarada yang menjarah. Setiap _publish artbook _dan _fanbook, _Sarada akan ada sebagai pelanggan nomor satunya yang setia. Kurang cinta apa sih dia sama Sarada.

"_Mun maneh bogoh ka eta jelema, langsung weh omongkeun(28)."_

Teringat kata-kata Boruto kemarin sore, waktu beres main dari Ciranjang. Mereka memang hobi _travelling_.

Agak bagaimana gitu rasanya ketika Boruto sendiri yang bicara begini. Apakah ini artinya Inojin diberi kesempatan atau apakah ini pertanda Boruto juga akan menembak Sarada? Oh Tuhan harusnya ini kiamat sughra.

"_Moal ah …(29)"_

"_Ih maneh mah borangan!(30)"_

"_Lain kitu, To …(31)"_

—itu kelanjutannya. Tapi masih menggantung karena Inojin belum mendapatkan kalimat yang pas untuk mengemukakan alasan mulianya pada Boruto.

Dan memang, Inojin tidak akan mau menyatakan perasaannya dengan alasan takut bisnisnya runtuh. Katanya sih. Padahal, ada motif lain.

.

_Biarlah gambar-gambar ini yang menyiratkan apa yang sesungguhnya aku rasa_

_Kamu tak perlu jadi orang yang peka :')_

_Aku bisa dekat denganmu saja sudah sangat bahagia tiada tara :')_

_._

Inojin itu FIX orang maso. FIX.

* * *

_Kisah kasih di sekolah_

_Dengan Neng Sara_

_Masa-masa paling indah_

_Kisah kasih di sekolah_

Pagi-pagi di sekolah, si gadis berkacamata sudah ada di kelas dan duduk di bangkunya dengan raut wajah datarnya seperti biasa, ditemani buku-buku tebal dan alat tulis serba hijau karena Sarada terlalu cinta dengan warna rambut karakter kesayangannya itu.

Putra tunggal pasangan Yamanaka itu tersenyum damai. Kalau saja dia tak bisa menahan nafsu duniawinya, dia pasti sudah iseng mengacak kepangan rambut Sarada sambil modusin. Tapi untung dia bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi seperti papanya.

Tanpa sapaan _wilujeung enjing _atau _sampurasun _atau semacamnya, ia memasuki ruangan kelas yang masih kosong itu dan menepuk bahu sahabat kecilnya. "Sarada-kun, aku aya _samting _yeuh(32)," ujarnya manis semanis gulali tapi tidak segiung coklat ayam jago.

Sang dara blasteran Sunda-Jepang itu menoleh ke belakang, masih memasang tampang _flat _yang diwarisinya dari sang bapak. "Hn?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran.

Inojin merogoh _samting_ yang semalaman dikerjakannya itu, lalu memberikannya pada si pujaan hati.

Dua oniks Sarada membulat tatkala melihat apa yang tertampang di atas karton A5 yang sudah dilaminating tersebut, lalu menutup mulutnya. "E-eh, n-nu-n-nuhu …n(33)," katanya gemetaran, menahan senyum lebar saat diberikan _artwork _gratis dari _fanartist_, _doujinka _favoritnya selama ini.

Jiwa _fangirling-_nya tidak bisa ditahan. Ia bangkit, menutup buku reproduksi yang dibacanya dan berdiri ke hadapan Inojin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sambil memeluk erat hadiah kecilnya. "—jin sing demi … Aa Shinta jadi kasep kabina-bina kieu—(34)!" ia menjerit kecil, agak keluar dari karakter dingin dan cueknya.

_Beyond the expectation _lagi.

Rasanya Inojin ingin menangis bahagia karena Sarada menerima hadiah kecilnya dengan senang hati. (Setelah semalaman bermaso ria bergelut dengan alat-alat gambar) Dan baru pertama kali seumur hidupnya dia melihat Sarada sebegitu ekspresif seperti ini ya tuhan aduh ahsjkhajhjk kalau disuruh nambul sambal terasi Inojin akan senang hati melaksanakannya dengan khidmat sebagai wujud rasa syukurnya pada Tuhan Yang Maha Adil.

Tak apa perasaannya tak tersampaikan, seperti ini saja sudah bahagia kok. Bahagiaaa sekali.

"… s-sami-sami. Hehe.(35)"

.

_Gusti, lamun ieu teh abdi nuju ngimpen, ulah digugahkeun.(36)_

_Lamun ieu teh beneran realita, ulah dijadikeun harkos hungkul :') (37)_

_._

[Suatu hari Inojin bisa menjawab pertanyaan Boruto yang kemarin dulu masih digantung.]

"To, urang mah moal bobogohan jeung manehna da pamali. Engke mun geus waktuna, langsung ngalamar di hareupeun bapana.(38)"

"Ah sia balaga.(39)"

"Keun we ieu mah atas nama cinta.(40)"

"… najis …"

**end**

* * *

(1) _hei, neng sarada-kun nu geulis, nembe uih?_ = hei neng sarada-kun yang cantik, baru pulang?

(2) _eeh inojin! ti mana? ieu nembe ti cikidang meser tauco di pasar bojong meron! kumaha ayeuna damang? ih meni sono!_ = eeh inojin! dari mana? ini baru pulang dari cikidang, beli tauco di pasar bojong meron! gimana sekarang, sehat? ih, kangen banget!

(3) _uyah mah tara tees ka luhur = _garem gak pernah menetes ke atas (ini peribahasa; sifat orang tua pasti bakal turun ke anaknya)

(4) _ti mana = _dari mana?

(5)_ ti cijeruk, sar. = _dari cijeruk, sar.

(6) _sar eta nuju maca buku naon? asa terang da _= sar itu lagi baca buku apa? kok kayaknya aku tau ya?

(7) _ieu? doujinshi. kunaon emang? _= ini? doujinshi. kenapa emang?

(8) _resep maca doujinshi oge? _= suka baca doujinshi juga?

(9) _sar eta teh meser ti mana? _= sar itu beli dari mana?

(10) _eta saha doujinka-na sar? naha asa-asa nya ningali cover-na teh? _= itu siapa doujinkanya, sar? Kok berasa kenal ya kalau liat covernya?

(11) _saha? _= siapa?

(12) _sar kamu teu terang aku teh salila ieu sutajin? _= sar kamu gak tau kalau selama ini aku itu sutajin?

(13) _wah maenya _= wah masa?

(14) _ieu tingali we sketsa proyek samimitina _= ini liat aja sketsa proyek sebelumnya

(15) _sarada aku teu terang kamu resep anu homo-homo jiga kitu _= sarada aku gak tau kamu doyan yang homo-homo gitu

(16) _c-cicing ih lain kitu! _= d-diem deh bukan gitu!

(17) _tapi eta homo sar _= tapi itu homo sar

(18) _jin lamun pesen ti ayeuna bisa teu? hoyong doujin levieren _= jin kalau pesen dari sekarag bisa gak? pengen doujin levieren

(19) _oh dia udah beger ayeuna mah _= oh dia udah puber ya sekarang

(20) _paeh we atuh _= mati aja deh

(21) _sia bedegong kehed nincak suku aing! _= lu songong kampret injek kaki gue!

(22) _gandeng siah belegug aing teu dihaja ai sia _= berisik lu sialan gue gak sengaja

(23) _kehed sia kehed sar nyeri sia teh! _= kampret lu sar sakit tau!

(24) _cih. lain urusan aing _= cih. Bukan urusan gue

(25) _kehed ieu si teme! _= kampret ini si teme!

(26) _gandeng sia dobe! _= berisik lu dobe!

(27) _kanggo sarada anu dipikabogoh ku abdi _= buat sarada yang kucinta

(28) _mun maneh bogoh ka eta jelema, langsung weh omongkeun _= kalau suka sama orang itu, langsung aja omongin

(29) _moal ah _= nggak ah

(30) _ih maneh mah borangan! _= ih kamu pengecut!

(31) _lain kitu, to _= bukan gitu, to

(32) _sarada, aku aya samting yeuh _= sarada, aku ada _samting _nih

(33) _nuhun _= makasih

(34) _—jin sing demi … aa shinta jadi kasep kabina-bina kieu _= jin, demi deh. aa shinta jadi ganteng banget-banget-banget begini

(35) _sami-sami _= sama-sama

(36) _gusti, lamun ieu teh abdi nuju ngimpen, ulah digugahkeun _= kalau ini aku lagi mimpi, jangan dibangunin

(37) _lamun ieu teh beneran realita, ulah dijadikeun harkos hungkul _= kalau ini beneran realita, jangan dijadiin harkos doang

(38) _to, urang mah moal bobogohan jeung manehna da pamali. engke mun geus waktuna, langsung ngalamar di hareupeun bapana = _to, aku gak akan pacaran sama dia soalnya dosa. nanti kalau udah waktunya, langsung ngelamar di hadapan bapaknya.

(39) _ah sia balaga _= ah lu belagu

(40) _keun we ieu mah atas nama cinta _= biarin aja ini kan atas nama cinta

.

tolong ini apalah nista sekali :") /buruburututupwindows /heh

ini sebenernya ide lama tentang inojin jadi doujinka dan sarada pelanggan setianya h4h4h4 baru kepikiran dan bisa nulis sekarang-sekarang aja H4H4H4. Ini buat celenj dialog bahasa daerahnya tante ambu duh punten telat ya mbu 8"D

lalu maaf sekali kalau absurd lah :" lalu kata-kata kasarnya jangan ditiru ya kecuali kalau lagi berantem sama musuh baru silakan dipakai sesuai resep /HEH  
saya udah rada lupa sama basa kasar – loma – alus begitu soalnya jarang dipake :'( jujur sedih sih sebenernya udah jarang diajak ngobrol sunda. cuma ngobrol begitu sama keluarga di cianjur aja. sisanya, nggak. kalaupun dipake, saya pakenya yang kasar sama temen-temen haha /nyet

jadi saya berterima kasih banget sama tante ambu yang udah bikin celenj keren ini :")

oiya disclaimer. kurobas yang nongol sedikit banyak punya om tadatoshi, shingekyo punya om haji(me), hetalia punya om hidekazu. LALU MAAF APALAH SAYA BIKIN SARADA JADI FUJO AKUT DI SINI DAN INOJIN MENGGELUTI DUNIA KAYAK GITUAN ITU KISAH NYATA SAYA APA ADANYA HAHAHAHA :'(((( /dibejek

tapi saya gak sedewa dan gak ngeksis kayak inojin itu mah cuma ditambah-tambahin aja biar imej si inojin keliatan kece :' /KRIK

maaf sekali lagi kalau random h4h4h4h4 tapi semoga suka dan semoga shippers InoSara makin banyak :")

.

rin


End file.
